fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reisei Senshi
Reisei Senshi (リーシー・センシ (冷静戦士) Reisei Senshi lit. "Calm Warrior") is an elderly powerful swordsman who travels through the countries as a famous bounty hunter. He traveled to many places such as Caelum all the way to Desierto eventually becoming some kind of monk, he also frequented the swordsman dojos he met in his trip teaching the trainees some techniques he knew. He is a former member of the secret organization called the Jungle Saviours while being a good and old friend of Walrod Cken who is one of the Ishgar Gods. During some time in the past, Reisei had shown interest in the magical world as he tried to learn certain magics. Though he would later become a Monk and not an official mage, he was capable of learning his signature Sword Magic as he would use it in conjunction with two other powerful ones such as Telekinesis and Shatterpoint. During the time he met with Walrod Cken, Reisei was rendered blind by an yet unknown event, this nearly made him drop his life as a Traveller and Non-Official Mage. Though, with his friend's words, Reisei was inspired to a certain degree that he would enhance his other senses in order to compensate his blindness. This was done both physically and magically, as Reisei was able of greatly enhancing his Touch and Hearing while also learning the Telepathy to such a level that he was capable of detecting people on his surroundings and also the spell Magic Signal in order to also detect movements and the such. This has proven to be worth in bot combat and normal situations. Finally, lot of people know Reisei due to his immense charisma and kindness demonstrated in almost all situations, and certainly once he meets someone new. Much later, due to his charisma, skills, reputation and experience, Reisei was invited to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints, to which he gladly accepted. By then, he was given the title of Wizard Saint (聖十 大魔導 Seiten Daimadou). At first, he wondered how his mage carrier got up to that point, but then he quickly accepted the position. He is shown to take great pride in the title, honoring it when possible. Reisei also affiliated himself with the Magic Council during the process, participating in its many reunions when possible and also giving off his opinions and suggestions should they need. Appearance Reisei is shown as a very tall man with no irises at his eyes, meaning he is blind as he only has the whites of his eyes showing. He is so tall that some people who see him, wonder if he is the result of a giant and human's bond. His face is shown off as a fully matured one with a well-built square shape. He has a cross-shaped scar, similar to a certain someone's, on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes which maybe be the reason he is blind. He possesses short messy dark hair, a black mustache, and beard. As a result of the constant and hard training he used to do in his younger days, Reisei is shown to still possess some of the body results. This was proved once, Reisei took out the upper part of his kimono in order to wash it, others would then talk about his well-built torso even though he is already past the age of 50. Reisei also shows off that he possesses some well-built and strong legs although as his kimono goes down to his ankles, it may make them look thin. Reisei currently wears a purple large kimono which is held by a darky purple sash-belt, alongside a long purple coat over it all. Said kimono covers down to his ankles. He also has various bandages wrapped around his forearms ending at his hands like unfinished gloves, this all under his outfit. He also uses an oriental swordstick that he uses as a cane for moving around due to his blindness although he also uses it during battle while also sporting a pair of clog-like footwears. All in all, many people describe him as a traditional swordsman or samurai although the latter are commonly using full sets of armors. Sometime during his life, Reisei has met the lonely Jellal Fernandes befriending and sharing information with him. Up to this day, Reisei is willing to do any job offered to him, assist anyone in need and preserve peace. Personality Reisei appears to be a fair and straight man who is shown to trust people a lot, as when he asks something to a citizen, some ill-intended may lie to him in such a way which he believes, an example would be someone telling him such food cost no money, getting him into trouble. Some thieves take advantage he is blind by taking him as a hostage or even saying there are bad people trying to catch him, at this Reisei might ignore such people. Should he be taken hostage though, Reisei will try to dominate the Thieves with incredible ease while trying to avoid causing any riot or damage to his surrounds. When not taken as a hostage, he just ignores the ill-intentioned person and let's the "police" do the service. Although that's averted should said person do something to anyone innocent in the surrounds. Reisei is quite polite as he witnessed a theft and tried to speak with the thief saying he could do more working legally instead of trying to steal, as the thief replies he has a family to feed, Reisei just answers that his family would not be honored to eat food bought by stole money and that the thief would only bring more sorrow to them. He is also worried about innocent people as seen when he says people should be evacuated from the city before dealing with whatever problem there is. Said worry is shown in many occasions, such as when he witnessed a Dark Guild's attempt on taking over an entire town. Reisei chose to lead the innocent civilians out of the range of combat rather than facing the Guild straight forward. After doing the evacuation, he would think off a strategy and then raid off against said Guild, demonstrating the calmness he possesses and how much of an strategist he may be. Depending on the circumstances, Reisei's priority may vary though. Another thing he is worried about is the damage he does without wanting to, he apologizes to whoever the building pertains to and even pays for the amount of damage. That doesn't happen only with damage issues such as when he paid off for a cake he accidentally ate. Even when inadvertently bumping on certain objects or when someone pokes him by accident, Reisei is the one who apologizes. Despite trusting people, he only pays for things using Jewel-coins as he knows the exact shape of each one, with this he would deduce the value of each one while stating this is for his own safety as no one deserve to be fooled. Another thing is that he almost resolves his problems through talking instead of fighting what makes him very polite, however, this is not the same as saying he is a coward who never fights. Before fighting, Reisei will analyze the opponent he is currently facing while also checking if there is anyone close to the battle or if there is any important thing near them. Should he be on a crowded area, Reisei will try to hold back as much as possible as he will try to affect his target only. If he is forced to cross the line and use more force, Reisei will push people back slightly off the area using his powers so they should be safe from his next attack or spell. However, if it's a critical situation and his target is someone really dangerous to everyone else, Reisei may cross past the line and use extreme force which may damage surrounding buildings or citizens, should there be any of the latter, Reisei will apologize while unleashing his powers. Afterward however, apologizing again, he will pay off for everyone's treatment if possible. Reisei, however, may wonder sometimes why he didn't try to take his target to another location in order to continue their confront, people will answer him by saying it'd be too difficult and even more people would be caught in the clash as a result. In little contrast, Reisei will not hold back should any innocent lives be trusted to him. This alone lifts off the weight in Reisei's shoulder. Relationships History Not much is known about Reisei's past, however, it's shown he is a very old and good friend of Warold Cken showing great respect for him and his abilities saying he was indeed someone who truly deserved a position as one of the Jungle Saviours, earning the position much later on. He is aware of Walrod's past guild by saying he had true comrades. He decided on making a little trip, he would travel around the world to know more about it and also train himself to become stronger and intellectual. During one of those trips which was 40 years ago, he met an unknown beast who was the responsible for giving blindness to his left eye, being the trigger to his newfound way of training. 30 years ago, it was when he went to the Kingdom of Caelum that his vision met its final faith, as a noble act he tried to defend a city full of innocent people which had no guild from a powerful Dark Mage and then lost his second eye to the latter. Despite this, he succeeded in saving the city from its doom. Upon improving all of his senses in compensation of his blindness, he had become very powerful and intelligent thus never holding back on a situation if people's lives are a game. According to Jellal, he has at some point in the past, met Reisei and exchanged ideas with him. Meaning they had exchanged blows, training each other for quite some time. Upon going back to Fiore, Reisei still had his kind side with him, so he would wander through the kingdom's cities and roads, playing games and the such. However, that was not the only thing he did, after losing his vision, Reisei would now give more matter to other things including the lives of people. With each city he went to, should it have some type of problem, Reisei would try to solve it in some way, not because he would earn or gain something, but for other people's safety and happiness. This alone led almost everyone to trust Reisei. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Reisei is shown to possess much more strength than that of a normal human being. Due to the intense training, he puts his body on, his physical force is enough for him to be capable of lifting up large objects with relatively ease. Such objects include large rocks and even little-sized houses. With only one hand Reisei can punch through solid surfaces such as rock walls and even iron walls without getting his hands hurt or damaged. During a battle with a Dark Guild which had threatened an entire town, Reisei single-handedly defeated them by smashing through their iron armors with his bare punches. Though it should be noted there were few members. Reisei himself confirmed that he prefers not to smash his enemies, he prefers to cut through their armor using his own strength and sword. *'Immense Speed': Reisei would also run through the hills in the morning when he was young, mostly in order to improve his physical condition. That although each day he would run even faster either to beat the record of time which he runs around the hills or just for fun. The result was indeed good for him. He is capable of easily dodging multiple magical spells simultaneously while also counterattacking his targets. This despite having quite a big body, Reisei is capable of closing the gap between him and his enemy in seconds and then quickly attack them. He has been shown attacking someone in order to quickly appear where the person will land, only to continue his assault. *'Enhanced Reflexes': As the same with his speed, Reisei possesses very good reflexes despite being even blind. He uses his own good speed in conjunction with his Magical Spell Signal in order to detect wavelengths given off by an individual. With it, he just has to evade the attack or spell by using his own agility and speed and then counterattack. However, it should be noted that even without Magic Signal, Reisei is still capable of hearing or even somehow sensing someone who is close to him, to such a degree that he is capable of interacting with them as if he wasn't blind. Reisei has shown to be capable of reacting against multiple magical spells despite each of them coming from different directions overall, it should be also noted that afterward he was attacked by sneak attacks and still managed to notice all of them. *'Enhanced Stamina': As due to the training he received at the Martial Arts Academy, and due to the fact he lived on it, it's obvious Reisei has endured stamina since he trained most of the day. He could stay up a full day before falling asleep. Reisei can move and do many other battle-movements without breaking much of a sweat despite his old age. He is seen doing many attempts at slashing a Dark Guild member, and despite missing some hits, Reisei could still continue doing it for the rest of the entire night. He is capable of simultaneously evading, attacking or counterattacking using either physical or magical blows without letting much of an opening for his opponent to strike. Despite using Magic Signal for part of the day, Reisei barely flinched to it's prolongated use. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Another good trait of Reisei is that he possesses a vast knowledge about the world around him. Indeed, that is possible because of the many magical books he has read by Using magic signal, he could detect the magic left by the writing on the books and read them as if he was a normal person. With it, he seems to know enough about Earth Land's history and magic itself, mentioning stuff such as the Dragon War and the One Magic. Using his Magic Signal to have a normal vision of sorts, Reisei can analyze his surrounds and use his intellect for battle situations. He can do it in order to deduce and then confirm his opponent's weak spots. Once, when he was watching a Coliseum Royale using his Signal, Reisei took notice of a boy and quickly noticed what were the boy's weak spots after a few events. The coliseum's dome was surrounded by water, and every time the mage dodged something, he would go in the opposite direction of the water. Also because instead of just defending against weak water spells, the boy preferred to evade them, showcasing his fear of water. *'Impressive Sensitiveness': Ways of Combat *'Proficent Hand-To-Hand Combatant': While not a master, Reisei has been shown to be proficient at using his powerful bare hands in combat. During his much younger times, Reisei was part of a Martial Arts Academy, initially starting as a newbie but quickly rising in the ranks. As a newbie, he was trained by almost all of the Martial Artists superior to him in said academy, said training helping him to develop his own fighting style which was varied. This also helped him on to quickly rise in the ranks of the Academy, topping most of his classmates. When using his bare hands, Reisei tends to deal heavy blows to his opponent's torso area or even head, possibly in order to stun and leave them open for more attacks. Said blows are shown to be either open-palm thrusts or even bone-breaking punches, although he was also seen using powerful swinging kicks to hit his opponent's head. With the use of his speed and reflexes, Reisei can either dash and deliver a blown that his opponent barely catches or even evade an attack which was supposed to hit him, only to then hit his target. Indeed the latter situation is better for him since he has a much greater chance of actually hitting his opponent. Reisei as said before, strikes his opponents in a variety of ways although most blows are just to faze and incapacitate them, similar to a quick way of defeating someone instead of holding the battle for too much. Some opponents may not even resist Reisei's assault. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Ever since his stay at the Martial Arts Academy, Reisei had also begun to self-teach himself how to use a sword. However, many of his classmates would offer him a sword-training session which he gladly accepted. After many years of training with swordsmen, sword magic users, and samurai, Reisei developed himself into a master at the use of those weapons. In said process, he developed his own way of swinging his Sword Stick, either to attack or defend someone. Reisei stands in a monk-like position, his two knees bent, his left hand holding onto his sword's sheath while his right hand is put at the wrap of the weapon, ready to drawn his sword. Reisei prefers to do close-range slashes when trying to make sure his opponent will be defeated, although he was shown to be capable of delivering pressurized air attacks due to the immense force put through his blade. As seen, he tries to do it in the pacifist way by defeating his opponents with swift and accurate movements that can easily overpower enemies and stun them. Reisei is shown to be capable of splitting a cage made entirely of iron in half by using accuracy and strength. He can also incorporate any of his magic with his sword style. *'Expert Strategist': Since his prime, Reisei was considered to be quite good of a strategist. By analyzing the situation, his targets or opponents, his allies and even the location, Reisei is capable of quickly coming up with a plan which hardly fails at most times. Just by checking what or how someone may do and act during a situation, Reisei can state their weak spots. A good example being that he notices how someone avoids water by going the direction opposite to it, each time said someone dodges an attack, and also how that person prefers on avoiding an elemental attack rather than defending against it. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Although Reisei generally possesses a very calm aura around himself, his reserves are shown to be quite a lot in terms of amount. He is capable of releasing slight bursts of said magical energy in order to try and intimidate his targets, although he refrains from doing so if innocent people are nearby, especially if they are non-mages. People who are not taken out unconscious by said bursts will acquire chills or shivers through their bodies, while objects may receive the light of a push to them. When releasing his Magical Power in a continuous manner, he is enveloped by a purple-ish magical aura which can be used as a shown off, his aura giving off slight pressure waves through the location. Prone to his immense amount of reserves, Reisei has been shown using magic repeatedly for quite some time without tiring himself much or even showing signs of tiring. An example being keeping Magic Signal active for most of the day and not even flinching. Reisei is capable of topping many of the individuals out there with his Magical Power, as with his full magical power rocks may levitate and his surroundings will be considerately damaged. On his full power, his magical aura emanates from himself as a purple pillar of energy, which damages its surroundings and make them bright, being either seen and felt from miles away. *'Expert Eternano Controller': Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to its normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control, in order to allow the blade to be altered in it, 's solid shape, and to be controlled in its unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to its normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Telepathy ( Terepashī) is a Caster Type Magic. With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Brain can use this Magic with mass people. Reisei already demonstrated the great level of his skill using this magic, said level being a result of his constants meditations and training. At the start, he was capable of only making contact with a few people, but over time the number grew up and Reisei has been shown communicating with a village of more than 100 people at once. Reisei can keep up contact with someone for many hours, with said time decreasing a lot only if he contacts up with a lot of people. Reisei has developed this magic to such a level, that he is capable of hearing the thoughts of someone instead of sending his own voice to communicate, using so to his advantage during battle. He is also capable of restricting a few number of people at a time, using his own mind in order to do so, though this needs a lot of concentration. Reisei has used his Telepathy to wander through someone's mind and memories, either to catch information or for some other reason. He may also when focusing on one person, try to control their movements by using his own mind mixed with theirs, so that it feels like it's only one mind and that the target won't notice that he is being induced. Should someone try to resist his control, Reisei would defeat said person in a harsh mental duel if it's important enough, going as far as provoking mind hallucinations. However, someone with a strong will and strong mental resistance is capable of resisting the mind control, therefore not being affected which will give a mental shock to Reisei. This all can be used by him, though he prefers not to do such. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages. It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Ethernano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Ethernano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants, and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magics, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magics. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Ethernano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. It should be noted that, unfortunately, as there few known mages who solely practice Telekinesis, it is unknown what the full extent of this magic truly is at this time. Shatterpoint (ポイント打ち砕く Pointo Uchikudaku) is a fighting style Caster Magic and Subspecies Magic of Crash that instead of breaking apart anything that the user touches, it instead breaks apart the weak points in any object, and allowing the user to manipulate them to any way they see fit. Thanks to Shatterpoint, the user is able to feel the fault lines simply by touch or by focusing Eternano through their eyes, can view them clearly. Shatterpoint then allows them to influence these fault lines, altering them in different ways to allow for a more versatile use of the magic itself. The most mundane use of this magic is that it allows the user to "break" anything that they come in contact with, similar to how Crash can smash everything that the user comes into contact with, but unlike Crash, Shatterpoint has uses that extend far beyond just breaking things and even has uses that heal instead of causing just destruction. What is interesting about Shatterpoint is capable of physically feeling the fault lines of almost everything; subtly enabling them to influence the fault lines and thus enhance the power of the magic. The most basic usage of Shatterpoint is to simply break anything that the user comes in contact with, by means of their eyes, the user is able to view an object's fault lines and identify how it is linked together and what the weaknesses in its composition occur. The user can then affect the weak points directly, using their magical power to "shatter" the object, causing it to break into multiple fragments. The breaking effect spreads out from the point of contact, spreading like cracks on glass, flowing from one fault line to another. If the user looses contact with the object before it is completely broken then the cracks stop spreading. The user shatters a large boulder with a simple kick. The user can also use Shatterpoint to increase the destructive power of their physical attacks. Thus by augmenting a punch with this magic, they can break down large buildings with apparent ease. A common defensive usage of this magic is to kick the ground so as to suddenly shatter the ground at their feet. This can make it difficult for any pursuers to follow them and can be used to lose most tails. But the same maneuver can also be used offensively by breaking the ground at their opponent's feet, making them fall into the fissure that results from affecting the fault lines in the ground below their feet. It has also been shown that in certain cases, under the control of an experienced master of this magic, Shatterpoint can also be used in terms of medical healing, when manipulating a certain area of the body riddling with pain, the fault lines can actually be strengthened to increase the flow of natural healing or block the pain receptor's of the human body to allow for them to endure the pain while the body tries to heal itself naturally. However, with even such a destructive force of magic in one's possession, there also comes certain risks with it, the first being that despite being able to see fault lines in any object, they are not able to see the fault lines in spells or energy-based attacks, making it unable to break apart most forms of spells. It has also been seen that the physical connection with said object or person must be connected to fully grasp the locations of the fault lines and where precisely the user can manipulate them, making them constantly in danger of being hit at close range. Magic Signal (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting") is a spell derived from the use of a Magical Aura, and is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. Reisei has been shown to constantly test and train this spell in order to improve his skill. That by sitting on a bench in a plaza full of people, resting himself as he activates the spell. He would now try to differ each magic signal given off by each person or even if they gave out a signal. With time, he quickly learned how to differ the amount of magic given off by each point/person, seeing how each of them was feeling at the moment and possibly what kind of magic they possessed. Slow magical waves would mean the person was feeling okay and possibly calm, while much faster waves meant that the person was probably nervous in some way or even angry, although the angry ones deploy large waves. Depending on the person's magic, Reisei can define what it is, as for an example Reisei is capable of detecting a user of fire magic because they give off warm magical waves regardless of their emotional state. Reisei has also shown the capability of differing signals given off by mages, possibly animals, and artifacts, as according to go him they are all different. He can also create a mental map of the area around him in conjunction with Telepathy, however, he would need to stand still and concentrate. By touching another person, Reisei can share his own vision receiver with said individual so that he/she senses magical waves, although not on the same level of Reisei. During battle, Reisei can also somewhat view events which will happen in the future, though only in a range of 10 seconds as he is busy concentrating with a conflict. Magical waves given off by hostiles are also shown to be quite intimidating and give off little pressure should Reisei activate this spell during a battle. Equipment *'Sword Stick': Reisei has shown to possess a cane-like sword which is near his own body's length. It is basically a long sharp katana encased in a cane stick, which Reisei normally wields as a blind person in order to move. It possesses a wooden texture. Quotes Trivia *He is based off of Admiral Issho from the One Piece Series. Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Monk Category:Monks Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Jungle Saviours Category:Ten Wizard Saints